Kate and Humphrey
by Draco the Writer
Summary: Kate finally meets Humphrey. Humphrey develops feelings for Kate but will he tell her? Kate develops feelings for Humphrey but will she tell him? will they live happily or will they end in tears and sorrow? This story starts at their school and will reveal the answers to those questions. Don't judge by my summary judge by the contents of the story. NO RUDE COMMENTS WILL BE ACCEPTED


Chapter 1: The First Day of School

 **A/N: This is my first A &O story I have one other story so far and it is **_**"Tod's Biggest Mistake"**_ **This is a story that relates sort of with the Fox and the Hound. Please don't be rude in any comments you make. Oh and if anyone knows how to read the reviews please PM me and let me know I would really like to know that.**

Kate's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and I remembered that today is the first day of school. I got up and got ready for school and had 15 minutes left until I had to go to school so I sat down and waited for my sister Lilly to get ready for school. 10 minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned and saw it was Lilly.

"Are you ready for school Lilly?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said to me.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave for school early would it?" I said.

"no it wouldn't it would actually give us more time to talk to our friends." She told me.

I got up and both of us walked out the door to my Ford Mustang. After we got in and buckled our seat belts I drove us to school.

We got to the school and got out of the car. I saw some of my friends talking and so I told Lilly to go ahead and go in the school which she did. I walked up to my friends but I only took a few steps when Garth showed up and started hitting on me.

"Hello beautiful. Why don't we walk together and hangout instead of you hanging out with those girls?" Garth said to me.

"Garth I told you I am not interested in you and right now I am not interested in anyone." I told him

"Come on you can keep rejecting me but it won't stop me from trying." He said.

Then the unexpected happened someone named Humphrey, who I have heard is really nice, walked up and said "Garth she said no now back off or I will report you for harassment."

Humphrey's POV

I was walking with my friends we were talking about Call of Duty and Halo when we past by this really beautiful female wolf whose name was Kate. I saw that this guy, who has a reputation of being rude, hitting on her and I heard her reject him multiple times and he wouldn't leave her alone. I turned to my friends and said I would be right back and I told them to stay right there.

I walked up to the guy and said "dude back of she said no and you keep harassing her." He turned to me and had this look that you could tell that he was mentally saying 'I am going to kill you if you don't stay out of this'.

"Mind your own business or I will knock you out boy." He said to me.

"excuse me but I will not tolerate someone harassing a lady especially one so beautiful." I told him.

"your messing with the wrong guy. You know very well that I am twice as strong as you." He said.

"It isn't about how strong you are it is how smart you are, now back off." I told him

"Or what" he said

Suddenly a really tall and strong guy walked up behind me and waited for a signal. "Or this guy will help you to get some respect for ladies" I told him.

Garth backed up and had a look that you would know he is scared to death of this guy. "Ok you may have won this time but next time you won't win I assure you of that." He told me.

Kate's POV

I was standing here watching them fight over Garth harassing me. I didn't realize but I was slowly walking over to the guy named Humphrey and when I got to him I stood behind him. I don't know what it was but I was suddenly drawn to Humphrey. The rumors are true he is very nice and he at least has respect for ladies.

Garth had just backed off because he knew after this random guy showed up that I have seen walking with Humphrey he would never win this. After Garth left I snapped out of my trance. "Thank you for standing up for me." I told Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV

"No problem. I can't stand by and watch a beautiful wolf get harassed like that." I said after she thanked me.

We walked up to the door and I held the door open for her. When she had walked in I walked in. there was an announcement. We were going to have table buddies and we will have to sit by that person every single day this year.

Kate's POV

I hope that I have to sit next to either Humphrey or someone as nice as him.

We went to our first class and I found out that I have the same classes as Humphrey. "Well at least I know I won't have to be harassed by Garth this year because Humphrey won't tolerate it and he is in all of my classes" I told myself

No ones POV

The teacher was telling the wolves where they would sit and who they would sit by for the whole year.

Kate's POV

The teacher finally got to me. She walked to a desk and said "Kate you will site here with…"

 **A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger again but I have things to do. I will try to update and add new chapters when I get the first available chance. Please do not post a comment if your going to be rude. Like I said at the top of this story I am new at this so don't expect PRO writing.**


End file.
